Botoşani County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Nord-Est | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Moldavia | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Resedinţă de judeţ) | subdivision_name3 = Botoşani | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Constantin Conţac | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Gheorghe Sorescu | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 4986 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 452834 | population_density_km2 = 91 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 71wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x314 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = BT5 | footnotes = 1The developing regions of Romania have no administrative role. They where formed just to attract funds from the European Union 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned to have any political activity in the first six months after the resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionary corps 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Botoşani ( ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in Moldavia, with the capital city at Botoşani. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 452,834 and the population density was 91/km². *Romanians - (98%)National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Russians, Ukrainians and Rromas. Geography * it is situated between Siret and Prut, in the north-east part of the county, Ukraine in the north and Moldavian Republic in the east. At the west and south it has borders with the Suceava County and Iaşi County. * it has total area of 4,986 km² (2.1% of the Romanian territory). * the relief is a high plain, between the valleys of the Siret River, the Prut River and it's affluent the Jijia River. * temperate climate, influenced by the eastern air masses of the continent. Neighbours }||AB|AB}} }||AR|AR}} }||AG|AG}} }||BC|BC}} }||BH|BH}} }||BN|BN}} }||BT|BT}} }||BV|BV}} }||BR|BR}} }||BZ|BZ}} }||CS|CS}} }||CL|CL}} }||CJ|CJ}} }||CT|CT}} }||CV|CV}} }||DB|DB}} }||DJ|DJ}} }||GL|GL}} }||GR|GR}} }||GJ|GJ}} }||HR|HR}} }||HD|HD}} }||IL|IL}} }||IS|IS}} }||IF|IF}} }||MM|MM}} }||MH|MH}} }||MS|MS}} }||NT|NT}} }||OT|OT}} }||PH|PH}} }||SM|SM}} }||SJ|SJ}} }||SB|SB}} }||SV|SV}} }||TR|TR}} }||TM|TM}} }||TL|TL}} }||VS|VS}} }||VL|VL}} }||VN|VN}} }||[[Bucharest|B]]|[[ }|B]]}} *Republic of Moldova in the East - Edineţ Raion. *Suceava County in the West. *Ukraine in the North - Chernivtsi Oblast. *Iaşi County in the South. Economy This is a predominantly agricultural county. The predominant industries in the county are: * Textile industry * Food industry * Electrical components industry * Glass and porcelain industry At Stânca-Costeşti there is one of the greatest hydroelectrical power plants in Romania. Tourism The main tourist attractions in the county are: * The city of Botoşani with: ** Art galeries Ştefan Luchian - it is the art section of the county museum. It has art masterpieces of Ştefan Lucian, Octav Băncilă and the contemporan work of Ligia Macovei(the best ilusrator of Mihai Eminescu's poetry, sculptures signed by Octav Băncilă and Dan Covataru. ** County library "Mihai Eminescu" - known also as the "Moscovici house" an arhitectural jewel, build in the late XIX-th century, containing arhitectural elements from the French and the German architecture. ** Memorial museum "Octav Onicescu" - that dates from 1995. It is dedicated to the mathematician with the same name. The exhibition is composed of books, diplomas, handwritten papers, and furniture. * The village Ipoteşti - Mihai Eminescu's birthplace situated 8 km from Botoşani. * The village Liveni - George Enescu's birthplace. * The museum of Săveni - Founded in 1964, it is dedicated to archeology, and it covers the settlements and the necropolis of Ripiceni, Miorcani, Draguşeni, Hǎneşti and Săveni. Administrative divisions The county has 2 municipalities, 5 towns and 67 communes. Municipalities * Botoşani * Dorohoi Towns * Darabani * Săveni * Flămânzi * Bucecea * Ştefăneşti Communes References Category:Botoşani County Category:shtetls bg:Ботошани (окръг) ca:Província de Botoşani cs:Botoşani (župa) da:Botoşani (distrikt) de:Bezirk Botoşani et:Botoşani maakond es:Botoşani eo:Distrikto Botoşani fr:Judeţ de Botoşani id:County Botoşani it:Botoşani he:מחוז בוטושאן hu:Botoşani megye nl:District Botoşani ja:ボトシャニ県 no:Botoşani (fylke) pl:Okręg Botoszany pt:Botoşani (condado) ro:Judeţul Botoşani ru:Ботошани (жудец) sk:Botoşani (župa) fi:Botoşani (piirikunta) sv:Botoşani (judeţ) tg:Вилояти Ботошан uk:Ботошань (повіт) wa:Botoşani (distrik roumin) zh:博托沙尼縣